Cuddle
by myheartstillbleedsforyou
Summary: SEVEAR LEMON WARNING! This fanfiction contains horrible sexual content! READER DESCRETION IS ADVISED! K well anyways, it's a oneshot with an OC of mine and Rock Lee... No further comment...


**Hey guys!!**

**Oh God...**

**K so me and one of my friends have been story texting for the past few months on like ONE story... It's about how me him and one of our other friends get sucked into Naruto. If I ever get a wild hair I'll have to post it over my Naruto the ReVamp Story...**

**So anyways I don't have a phone and we haven't texted for the past few days so I'm kinda going insane over here, and I've got an obsession with Lee so yeah... This is my little way of going through story texting withdrawls...**

**So, please enjoy my little texting story abomination of a oneshot...**

Gai Sensei- Myheartstillbleedsforyou doesn't own Naruto!!

Rock Lee- Respect it!!

Me- I'm getting a headache...

All of us- ON TO ZE STORY!!

Rock Lee- Ps. This story contains sexy images and lemons. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!

Me- You have been warned.

_(please note- Arekkusu is a fictional character that I made up for Naruto so just calm down...)_

"Arekkusu..."

She turned up to the sound of her name, looked up to him as he kissed her forhead gently. Nighttime is still her favorite part of life. If it means going into her home, seeing him there, feeling his hands wandering untill they strip her of all her clothing, getting into bed with him and just snuggling, not really doing anything but just cuddling.

It's a relief, just laying there in the covers, being naked without any particular reason. She loves the smooth texture of his skin, the cool silk richness of the sheet over her bare body. She also loves the way he holds her, like a child clutching a teddy bear...

His hand wanders up to her chest to touch what he says is his alone to lavish. Everyone used to laugh at her saying that she got them from her mother. But, she has grown to appreciate having a cleavage resembling her mothers because Lee has never once said anything to make her feel insecure about them, and each night he always makes approving sounds as he snuggles her and they press up against his bare chest.

Lee's legs soon find Arekkusu's and they both rub agaist eachother, Arekkusu blushing when Lee's growing erection brushes against her, then enters her.

She moans in pure satisfaction and ecxstasy when she feels him begin to thrust into her, her hands gripping and clawing into his back. She cries out one last time before he slows, both of them breathing hard, muscles throbing softly as they pant. Lee smiles.

"Say my name baby..."

He suckles at her nipple.

"Come on... Say my name..."

Soon, without any warning it begins again, Arekkusu crying out his name, her back arching with each thrust.

"Lee... Oh... Lee..."

Hearing her cry out his name and begging him to give it to her harder is everything he looks forward to after a horrible day. Since they had began doing this it was everything they needed to escape from the stress of the day.

Breathing hard, he stops and lays next to her.

Finally, when both somehow regain their breath, he moves on top of her again, kissing her forhead, then moving down to her lips, her neck, her chest, then finally stops at her breasts, beginning to suckle at her nipples like a newborn.

Licking each one, he begins moving southward, stoping at her taunt tummy.

"You want me to?" he asks softly.

She moans her reply.

Smiling like someone who's never been more lucky in his life, he begins to finger her, deftly but surely. He's done this so much to her he knows just where to probe to make her groan out to him. Soon, looking up at her with a seductive grin, his tounge finds her.

After what seems like hours he stops.

They find themselves cuddling up to eachother again. This time sweat lingers on skin, both have never been more tired in their lives, the room seems more humid and hot. And they both have never been more happier.

They grope eachother, fingers reaching, pressing, stroking, cupping, squeezing, all of it just managing to arouse them more.

"Are you tired?"

Arekkusu shakes her head, looking into his eyes and kissing him full on the lips.

"Not a bit..."

_**...**_

Me- ...

Gai Sensei- ...

Rock Lee- (too horny to think)

Wow... Cannot believe I wrote that...

...

I need a psychaiatrist...

...

Sp?

Please R and R.

Thank you.


End file.
